That Girl
by TayaCurragh
Summary: School heartthrob Draco Malfoy is sought after by many, but unfortunately cheerleaders like Pansy Parkinson aren't his type. No, he has his eyes on the quiet, dreamy girl who wears radishes for earrings. Non-magic AU.


**That Girl**

**A/N: This was written for the third round of the Speed of Lightning Challenge, where the prompt was that it had to be AU, so I decided to go with a school-based, non-magical universe.**

* * *

><p>Draco sighed into his hands, his head resting on his arms, which were folded on his desk. It was only 9.30am on a Monday morning, and Draco was already fed up of classes.<p>

"Luna," the chemistry teacher, Mr Snape's, voice rang, "what do you think?"

His head snapped up, his grey eyes coming to rest on a girl with long, wavy dirty-blonde hair and earrings which resembled radishes far more often than anyone's should. Mr Snape was a teacher best avoided, everybody knew that, and the new students learned quickly enough. He was not shy with giving out detention slips or marking an assignment harshly because of a single mistake. He hoped Luna knew what she had been asked, as Snape was not pretty when angered.

He watched, mesmerised as she delivered a perfect answer with her dream-like voice, before returning to what appeared to be a daydream, doodling on her notepad in front of her. He tore his eyes away from her with great difficulty, trying to focus on Mr Snape instead, in case he was called upon to answer a question, as Mr Snape usually picks on students he thinks are not paying attention to the material.

Draco pushed down the nervous feeling in his tummy. It's funny how she's the only girl he's had trouble talking to, but also probably the only one who doesn't care. As if on cue, he hears giggling behind him. No need to turn around, he knows it would only be some of the cheerleaders, head by Pansy Parkinson, staring at him. If he was completely honest, he would admit that they scare him a little, with their fan-girl and slightly obsessive habits.

That's what he liked so much about Luna. She was so…_different, _from the others. Like a breath of fresh air on a stifling summers day. Not even just _different, _but probably completely opposite from the girls he is used to. Gossipy, shallow girls who care too much that they are cheerleaders, and that he is the star of the football team. No, Luna could never be like that even if she tried.

But, that's what made Luna so difficult. Being so different from the girls that Draco was used to, he did not really know how to approach her.

He thought back to the first, and last time he tried to talk to her.

* * *

><p>"Luna," Draco said, leaning against the locker next to hers in an attempt to look casual and calm his nerves. The yellow metal door obstructed her from view, which gave him a confidence boost, knowing she would not be able to see him whilst he was asking.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you," he babbled, "you see, I, um, I really like you, Luna. You're not like everyone else. So, I was wondering, do you want to meet up sometime after…"

She shut her locker and turned around, before walking away. Draco noticed the white earphones in her ears, almost hidden by her long blonde hair. His heart sank as he realised she hadn't even noticed him there.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed and Draco could not bring himself to talk to Luna again. He watched her from a distance, admiring her effortless beauty, her mysteriousness, her uniqueness. He wondered what it would be like to actually get to know her, to find out why she draws all the nonsense pictures of black skeletal horses and unicorns and fairies. To find out what makes her <em>Luna.<em>

"Hey, Draco," a feminine voice from behind him made him jump. He turned around to find none other than Pansy there.

"Hi," he said, trying to figure out the best way to leave without seeming rude.

"I heard," she said, moving closer and looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, "that you don't have a date for prom."

"That's true," Draco gulped, "It was only announced officially yesterday, though."

"I really think…" Pansy said, just as the bell went, signalling the beginning of third period. He gave her a small wave and headed down to corridor.

"Luna!" He called, spotting her in front of him. He knew he would be later to Mr Binn's history class, but he didn't care, not that the teacher would notice anyway. To his surprise, she turned around and regarded him with large eyes. He froze for a second, he hadn't expected her to answer, as he had just acted on impulse, before his heart sped up. _You've got once chance. Don't mess this up._

"Luna Lovegood," Draco said, looking into her eyes, "Will you go to prom with me?"

She looked up and smiled, "of course."


End file.
